Haoh Lootenberg
"If I knew that this was all that you could accomplish I would have left you in the ditch with the wolves.Get up now or I will finish what the beast started! I will make you into a adventure Xandus weather you like it or not. |Haoh to Xandus", haoh Lootenberg to Xandus Introduction Haoh is a senior member of the Adventure Guild and the leader of the Arc Guild House. He is also a member of The Church of The One and the third in command of the Holy Catacombs security in Arc. Haoh serves as the fifth member of the five Keepers of Secrets and is Arc's Executor of The Corrupt. He is both sponsor and the mentor of Xandus, and the person who recruited him into the adventure guild in the first place. Haoh hopes that Xandus can become a great adventure so that he can one day take over one of the too many jobs he has on his hands. Profile Background Hao Lootenberg was born in the city of Arc to a family that worships The One God. With his families faith being outlawed Haoh was told little as a child, but was baptized into it as a teen. Haoh's life was always a test and always a challenge. His father had great dreams for his son and sent him to the Adventure's Guild when he was the age of twelve years old. It was there that he grew up, with his parents only a stone throw away. In the Adventure Guild Haoh learned the basics of magic, the principles of hand to hand combat, and the elementary elements of basic melee combat. Eventually Haoh's skill with the longsword was noticed by his teacher and Haoh was placed into the advance class of swordsmanship. It was during his days training in the art of the Sword that Haoh's origin was discovered. Haoh was born with the Origin of Swordsmanship and as a result his magical aliment was also swordsmanship. This removed him from using any of the magics of The Five Great Houses, but it opened Haoh up to a new school of magic. As a result of this Haoh became the focus of the Guild Leader of Arc and The Mage association in Elysium proper. Dew to his origin Haoh became the greatest swordsmen the Adventure Guild had ever seen. He could cut down beast that would take entire teams to fight. As a result Haoh rose though the ranks of the guild at rocket speed. His rise however was tempered by his family affairs. Haoh's father did not send him to the guild to become a glorified mercenary. He sent him to the guild to lean how to fight so that he could serve The One God. Haoh served as the guard for their secret church meetings and as the executioner for those who would betray them, or got corrupted. For The Church of The One God's greatest enemies were The Dead Apostles. Haoh spent the next twenty five years serving as both a member of the Adventure Guild and the Hound of the Church. His life was good and he even married. His wife Zhen Lootenberg was a stunning beautiful blonde, but her four children were daft redheads. A fault of Haoh's grandfather's genes. For a time Haoh attempted to teach his older son the way of the sword, but after a few training sessions he realized that he was too harsh a teacher for the boy. Instead he sent him to the Adventure guild like his father did him. For a while Haoh's life became a bore. He would train, mentor, fight some undead, and guard church meetings. It was a snooze vile for him till the day of Saints. The Day of Saints is a regular natural event that occurs every twenty years in Mu. The New Gods, who are the enemies of the church, use their power to draw in people from the outside world into Mu. They do this in a effort to keep Mu's gene pool from becoming stagnate. The selection was suppose to be random, but for all The Church knew it was specific. Either way The Church of The New Gods would post missions in the mercenary and the Adventure guilds to assist in retrieving these Saints, what they called them, that fell to Mu in the wild. The wilds were dangerous and they desired to same as many new genes as they could. Naturally the guild accepted these request and Haoh came along to insure that the younger members did not get themselves into to much trouble. It was during this job that he found Xandus, who name at the time was actually Moses, a great irony. Haoh rescued Moses from some wolves and renamed him into Xandus as payment. He then enrolled him into the Adventure's guild with him being both his sponsor and his mentor. Haoh always had a drive to pass his swordsmenship techniques on to someone else. However his son was his son and as a result he could not teach him the way he wanted. Xandus however was a stranger and with no family to complain. He could be as harsh as he wanted and could push as much as he needed. For Haoh Xandus was the answer to his prayer. His goal was to train Xandus to be a brilliant adventure and then have him take over some of his many jobs in the church. The idea seemed golden as the moment he first meet Xandus he noticed the golden symbol of their shared God around his neck. Appearance Haoh is a tall man covered in muscles and scars. He can often be seen wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a pair of finely crafted dress shoes. His tie is made up of rare spider silk and his sword is crafted from magical gems. Haoh has long hair that runs down to his lover back Personality Haoh is the stern type. He does not joke, he does not play, nor does he entertain excuses. He expects perfection from those under his command and he never skips a day of training. Role Fate/Counter Strike Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Haoh's Element is Swordsmanship. His Origin is Swordsmanship. Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV